


A Deft and Subtle Touch

by ThirtySixSaveFiles



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AI Jack, Jack puts Rhys' arm to good use, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they make it back to Helios, Jack's AI corners Rhys for some "alone time," and while Rhys is the one who comes, Jack's probably the one who gets the better end of the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deft and Subtle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this piece of art](http://dapperowl.tumblr.com/post/140315319709/cmykink) by [dapper owl](http://dapperowl.tumblr.com) that I immediately fell in love with as soon as I saw it. I stayed up too late writing this. Unbeta-ed.

He hadn’t known his metal fingers could feel like this, warm and strong, firm but not too tight, metal plating at just the right angle not to catch on the ridges of his cock. It’s always been easier to use his left hand, the stimulation making the feedback from his right arm hard to control, but he’s not in control now, Jack is.

It's Jack who's moving his arm in smooth, quick strokes, and oh, how Jack has his number, has always had his number, right from the very beginning. Rhys can see flickers of blue in the edge of his vision as Jack leans in close behind him, speaking directly into his ear.

“You look so good like this, Rhysie,” he purrs. “I bet you’d spread your legs for me in a heartbeat, wouldn’t you kiddo? Let me fuck you right up against this wall, with your friends in the other room?” Rhys’ hips jerk at the thought, and Jack chuckles, dark and pleased. “ _ Needy _  looks good on you, but I’m thinking  _ desperate _ is going to look even better.”

Jack is - Rhys know he’s not even a hologram, he’s some sort of  _ projection _ , he’s inside of Rhys’ head, he’s not really here. But when Jack brings those ghostly fingers up to his neck Rhys tips his head back anyway, closing his eyes, and he swears he can feel a phantom pressure on his throat.

Jack is still talking. “See, I know what makes you tick, pumpkin. You talk a big game, but when it comes down to it? You need someone to be in control.“ Jack slides Rhys’ thumb over the tip of his cock and Rhys bucks into his own grip. “And I can be that for you. You friends over there, they don’t know you like I do. They don’t know how ready you are to drop to your knees. How you  _ need _ it.” 

Rhys is close, he can feel it, he’s  _ so _ close - but apparently Jack can feel it too, because he slides Rhys’ fingers up to the base of his cock, squeezing, and Rhys almost howls at being denied.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Jack’s voice echoes in his ears and through his head, and Rhys can’t see it but he can  _ hear _ Jack’s grin, sharp and dangerous. “I haven’t heard you  _ beg _ yet.”

Rhys whines, dropping his head forward onto where his arm is braced against the wall, but Jack is unyielding. “Come on, princess, I know you’ve got it in you.” Jack gives Rhys’ fingers a particularly vicious twist, and Rhys chokes on a gasp.

“Pl-please,” he gets out, and it’s like a dam breaking, words spilling out of him. “Please, Jack,  _ please,  _ I want it, I need to, I need -”

Jack chuckles. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He strokes Rhys’ hand back up and down his cock, and Rhys is up on his toes, he’s so close, he’s so  _ ready _ \- 

“Come for me, Rhysie,” Jack croons in his ear. “Come for Jack,” and Rhys does, on command, as if he’s been trained.

Jack strokes him through it, until Rhys is shuddering with overstimulation and pulling away from his own - from Jack’s - touch. Rhys can feel it when his arm becomes his own again - it’s funny how he never feels it when Jack takes control of the limb, but he feels it acutely when Jack lets go.

Rhys turns on shaking legs, letting the wall prop him up. Jack is grinning from ear to ear, smug and proprietary.

“You see? You and me, baby, we’re so good together.” Rhys doesn’t mean to do it, but he feels himself leaning back as Jack leans forward. “You already let me in, Rhysie - I can do so much for you if you let me. Let me take care of you.”

Jack brings a translucent hand up next to Rhys’ face, and Rhys knows it’s all in his head but he imagines he can feel the electricity sparking off of Jack’s fingers, that he can smell the ozone when Rhys turns his face into Jack’s palm. Jack’s grin turns triumphant, and Rhys hasn’t said it but he knows Jack can hear it - that silent, submissive  _ yes. _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [ThirtySixSaveFiles](http://thirtysixsavefiles.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
